


No Other Place

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Isaac gets laid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isaac can’t think of anywhere else he’d want to be.It’s all perfect.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	No Other Place

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Straight Sex ahead.

Isaac was positive life couldn’t get better than this. 

Butt-naked and in a squatting position, Isaac continued eating out Madison’s sweet, perfect haven. 

He was inside her large, sumptuous bedroom, her parents out for the evening. Madison sat nude on the upholstered chair next to her bed, her legs spread apart and laying on the armrests. 

“That’s it, Isaac, right there,” Madison moaned. 

Madison’s blonde hair draped her shoulders. Her hands held onto the back of his head, rubbing his curled hair softly. Isaac grunted out his approval as his tongue traveled every inch of her spectacular pussy. 

His cock was rock-hard and aching to be touched, but all he could focus on was Madison’s lower perfection. 

Most teenage boys only ever dreamed of getting laid in high school, whereas Isaac was literally living the dream right now. 

Because Madison was unlike any other girl in their school. Looking more as if she were in her twenties, every guy wanted to be with her. 

Pulling back, Isaac sucked his index finger, then gently rubbed the pad of his digit against her smooth pussy before pushing in. 

“Fuck,” Isaac grunted out. 

His finger was consumed by her tight, beautiful heat. He pulled out slightly, then pushed back in, groaning excitedly. 

He continued to stay in the same squatting position, his big round ass hovering above the ground. The head of his cock oozed with pre-cum, threatening to drip onto the floor. 

Isaac brought down his left hand and jerked himself off for a few moments, then continued fingering Madison. 

After a while, he slid out and coated his middle finger with spit as well. 

Using two digits now, Isaac rapidly fingered Madison’s tight and warm pussy. His thick bicep flexed from the work he was doing, a radiant grin on his face. 

“Yes, yes!” Madison exclaimed, arching up. 

She was close and Isaac waited in anticipation. 

Then she came with a beautiful moan, her tan slender body quaking. Isaac was in love with her naked form, every inch. 

When she dropped down against the chair, Isaac knew he would not be able to last one minute longer. 

Rapidly standing up, Isaac then crouched down and leaned over her form, holding onto the back of the chair with his left hand. 

With his right hand, Isaac furiously pumped his lengthy cock, pointing it straight at her vibrant pussy. 

His face was wound tight as he felt his release surging upward. Any second now and...

“Shit!” Isaac exclaimed. 

His cum shot forth and sprayed Madison’s gorgeous pussy, strip after strip flowing out freely. Isaac breathed heavily, his broad muscular chest rising up and down. 

Isaac had never felt such immense pleasure before. He was in absolute heaven at the moment and didn’t want to leave. 

Then Isaac and Madison stood up and cleaned themselves in her bathroom, soon heading to her bed. 

After sliding in, Isaac crossed his arms behind his head. Then Madison lay her head down on top of his wide muscled chest, her firm ample boobs smushed against him. 

Isaac went to sleep with a large, contented grin on his face.


End file.
